Out Of Luck Repost
by shii21
Summary: REPOST of my first Out of Luck story... shuichi and yuki got into a fight again and this maybe the end of there relationship!... and might be the end of Shuichi's life? find out what will happen?...1st gravitation fic... R&R!


Disclaimer: i don't own gravitation...

...this is just a REPOST of my story... i edit something... somehow correct the grammar and add some details... my first gravitation fic... R&R!

Out of Luck

by: niwachan

Yuki's POV

"I'm... sorry... Yu-ki-i... I... love... you..."

That's the last words I remembered he said to me.

------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Earlier...

"Yuki! Open the door, please! You need to come out there! Please! At least you need some rest and eat something. I've cooked food for you! Come on Yu-"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki shouted.

"But... Yuki... I-" Shuichi said starting to fall some tears.

"I said SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yuki opened the door glaring badly at Shuichi.

"But... Yuki. You locked yourself there for almost 3 days. I'm worried." Shuichi's watery eyes looked up to Yuki's worriedly.

"I already told you before that I don't want to be disturbed especially when I'm near with my deadline. Now, GET. THE. HELL. OUT OF HERE!" Yuki said shouting at the poor Shuichi pointing at the door.

"Why Yuki..." Shuichi looked down at the floor, tears were started to tracked down to his cheek badly.

"Why do you always pushed me away, Yuki!" He yelled and met again those two golden eyes of Yuki glaring at him.

Yuki narrowed his eyes. He pitied at Shuichi and hugs him but Shuichi pushed him away.

'Wha? He never pushed me like that. He should take advantage on me when I'm being this nice to him.'

"I'm sorry... I... just-"

"No Yuki!" he said. "That's always your excuse. I'm sick of this Yuki. You treat me like a fucking shit. I wish I could hate you. But I can't! You keep on pushing me away from you. I'm just... want you to be happy..." he said "...and be loved by you."

Again, Yuki said, "I'm sorry... I really am so..."

Yuki was cut off.

"I can't barely to live like this. I've made up my mind." Shuichi laughed a little and smiled looking away from Yuki's golden eyes. "I'm... leaving." Though these unexpected words were hard for Shuichi to spill it out towards Yuki, he still said it.

"What?"

"I said I'm... leaving. You know, going away from your life. You'll be free from me."

'God! Not this one! Please don't let Shuichi said that.' He was speechless of what he have heard, staring widely and shocked at Shuichi.

"Finally, I realized that you really hate me. I'm just... an annoying brat for you, right?" He said with a soft and frail voice like his murmuring something that he thought Yuki didn't hear, but Yuki hear it clearly. "You can fuck up all the girls out there you were dying for without thinking of someone you might hurt."

Yuki hold Shuichi's shoulder tight. He was about to say something until...

"Am I just a toy for you, Yuki? Am I?" Shuichi yelled. "You're always like that to me, so cold. I can't... live like this." Shuichi backed away and hugged his shoulders as if his cold. He closed his eyes and cried heavily picturing all the happy and sad moments they shared together.

Yuki was shocked with Shuichi's actions. 'Did I hurt him this much?' And there was a pregnant paused between them.

"Answer me... Yuki. Do you really love me?" A fainted voice was heard from Shuichi as he looked again at Yuki's eyes with sore eyes. (A/N: "sore" because of crying too much not the sore eyes with red color... puff) Again, there's a pregnant pause then suddenly...

"See Yuki! It's just a simple question. You'll just answer it with a yes or a no and it seems that it's hard for you to answer it with a yes." He lifted up his pale hands to his face, covering it as he cries. Yuki was just there, staring at Shuichi. 'Why can't I just tell him that I love him? His right, that's just a simple question. Is it really that simple?'

Shuichi wiped off his tears and stood up. He went to their-no... its not anymore "THEIR" but Yuki's bedroom ALONE. Not their's, Yuki's only. Yuki was just there sitting and pressing his back against the wall closing his eyes and reflecting what he had done. After a few minutes, Shuichi stood in front of Yuki.

"...Yuki" He opened his eyes and immediately stood up. He let his right hand grabbed Shuichi's left shoulder and the other hand caress Shuichi's cheek. He stared at Shuichi's eyes. All he could see were painful, sad and hurt eyes of Shuichi. His beautiful amethyst eyes were now turned into darker red color. Shuichi suddenly flung his arms at Yuki's neck and reached up to kissed Yuki for the last time. Yuki can feel Shuichi's tears flowing against his cheek. He pulled Shuichi closer to him and kissed him back. He asked for an entrance to Shuichi's mouth, but it didn't open thus, Shuichi let go of Yuki's kiss.

"Goodbye Yuki. Please, always remember that I love you. My heart will be always for you. But the body won't bother you... anymore. No more yelling, no more whining, no more annoying brat. No more. Bye!" Shuichi turned around and headed towards the front door where his luggage was place waiting for him to be picked up. He picked it up and looked back again at Yuki with tears, he opened the door. "Bye Yuki!" Then, he closed it silently.

Yuki was startled. It was so fasted that he can't even remember what had just happened. His body began to tremble. Is this his fear? Fear of being alone again. Fear of being away from someone he loved. Fear of being... left by Shuichi. He touched his cheek and felt a tears racing down his cheek. He kneeled down and reflected again. Clenching his fist, he punched the hard floor as hard as he could for many times as his tears fall down.

'I can't believe it! He really... left me. Why Shuichi? Why do you have to do this?' He sat up back covering his mouth. 'No! That's not right, it's not right to blame him. It's my entire fault, if only I'm not that cold to him, this would never happen? I'm such a jerk. Why Eiri? Why did you let Shuichi left you? Why?'

-------------------------------------------------------------

With Shuichi...

He kept on running and crying.

"Why does he have to do it all the time? I hate you, Yuki. I HATE YOU!" He continued to ran faster and faster until he noticed that his in the park, the park where Yuki and him first met. He walked slowly and sat in the bench curled up like a ball and sob heavily. "Yuki..." He said. The pain was intense and he tried not to cry as Yuki's hurtful words ran through his head again. He was so tired of being taunted and made a fool of by that damn blonde. Yet, he couldn't forget him, couldn't allow himself to let go of his love for the writer. From all the running and crying, he was tired. He felt asleep. And then it started to rain.

-------------------------------------------------------------

With Yuki...

After an hour, he was determined to find Shuichi. He remembered that last month, Shuichi went home drenched in blood and covered with cuts and bruises. He didn't want Shuichi get hurt again. Never. He was determined to brought him back to his home and tell him that his sorry for what he had done and that he love him. He grabbed his jacket and keys. As he approached the door of his car, it started to rain. He went inside his car and ignited it. Yuki went all over the place in town where Shuichi might go. In an ice cream parlor, in a hotel, in a toy store, manga store, ramen store, arcade shop, almost everywhere. But there's no sight of Shuichi. He went back to his car and think. 'Hiro'. And so, he went to Hiro's place. He knocked at the door. Hiro opened it and was surprised.

(A/N: Sorry if i'm rushing it up! .)

"Yuki-san?"

"Is Shuichi here?" Yuki asked drenched in rain.

"No. Why should he be here? Please come inside. You're wet."

"No, it's alright. Just answer me. Is he here?"

"Did you two fight again?"

"Yea." He's starting to loose hope.

"God! Have you even looked at the park? He might be there?" Hiro said.

'Park' Yuki was filled again with hope.

"Thanks." He waved a goodbye and ran towards his car.

Hiro yelled. "Please fix it up! You know how much he loves you!"

Yuki stopped and smiled, "Thanks!"

He started his car and ran as fast as he could towards the park.

-------------------------------------------------------------

With Shuichi... (Full of realization)

Shuichi's POV

'I need him but does he need me? I love him but why can't he show it to me? I care for him but he only ignored me. It's so hard to love someone who doesn't love you back. I wish this was not happening. I never wanted this day to come. I wish... you would be here. I wish... you show me love.' He opened his half-awake eyes with tears mixing up with the rain pouring at his face and stared at the small pool of water then closed it again.

'Sense of belonging? I don't think I belong to him. Not from the day I had the title of being Yuki's lover (what should I do with that), not from the day he said he would never leave me (where is he?), not from the day he told me that his home was my home (I never felt that). Why are these things happening? Misunderstanding? How come? He always doesn't understand me. Did he? Or am I just the one who didn't understand him?' He slowly opened again his eyes and stand up. But his head starts to hurt. His body was cold. He placed his hand at his forehead. He had caught a fever. 'Where are you, Yuki?' He still sat there drenching with water from the cold rain.

'Can I make it without him? No I can't. But can he live without me? Maybe, sure he will or he can't.' He sighed. The rain stopped. Taking the risk, he made up his mind. He wants to go back to Yuki. He wants Yuki. He really loves Yuki. 'That's right! I'm going back. I'll try to make up with him. If this would work, then great. If not, so it will be end for us... and end for me as well.' He stood up weakly, he felt his body limping and starts to get dizzy. He didn't care. He just wants to go back to Yuki anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

With Yuki...

It stopped raining and he was getting really nervous as he approached his destination. Shuichi was out there drenched in water. (A/N: Thanks its not blood but only water! Pweew!) He raced his way at the highway driving very fast. 'Kami-sama... please, let Shuichi be at the park'. He pleaded. His eyes was getting watery and in a split of a second, he was already crying, shouting in his mind. 'Shu! Where are you?' Rage was starting to build up with Yuki. He was just concentrated with Shuichi's situation, worried sick. Out of his concentration, he didn't know that someone was already crossing the street and then... BAM!

-------------------------------------------------------------

With Shuichi...

He walked slowly and dizzy like he was beaten up. He dragged his whole body and it was getting number than before. He was about to crossed the street but because of the dizziness, he thought that it's already safe to crossed. Unfortunately, he didn't know that there was a speeding car and then... BAM!

-------------------------------------------------------------

With Yuki... (at the middle it will be yuki and shuichi together)

'Wha the?' He wiped his teary eyes and alertly went outside the car to see what happened. As he looked in front of his car, he gets numb. His heart raced its speed, getting panicked. Someone in the crowd called an ambulance. As he went back to his senses, he went near to the lifeless form that his car bumped at. He walked fast towards the form. He let the form's head rest in his lap and cries heavily.

"Shu! Wake up!" The person he nearly takes killed was in fact his lost lover, Shuichi Shindou. He shook hysterically the lifeless body of his lover.

"Come on Shu! Please open your eyes. I'm here now. I'm sorry. Shu-" Shuichi managed to half-opened his eyes. "Yu-ki?" he said with a faint voice.

"Shu! Yes it's me." Yuki placed his hand to Shu's face and caress it.

"It's you, Yuki! It is really you!" a weak smile was drawn to his pale face. He tried to reached, with his limping hand, Yuki's face to wipe his tears away.

"Yuki... are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course! What do you expect, laughed after what I have done?" Yuki wiped off his tears.

"But why are you crying? Don't cry! I hate when I see you cry."

"It's because of... you. Your dy-" He was cut off.

"I'm... sorry about... what happened... please forgive me... I didn't mean it..." he said with a crack voice.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm so sorry." he said crying hardly. "Please! You have to live. Be strong Shu-chan. I need you!"

"Oh! Yuki... You're being nice... to me!" he smiled weakly again. He choked some air, breathing uneasily.

"Do you... lo-love... me, Yu-ki?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes. I love you! I really do love you!"

Shuichi smiled happily but weak and choked again some air. "I'm... sorry... Yu-ki-i... I... love... you..." he slowly closed his eyes and drifted out of his consciousness.

'NOO!' Yuki cried more as his young lover closed his eyes. He held the lifeless body of Shuichi begging to open his eyes. "Please wake up Shu-baby! Don't die! I need you! I love you! God! Please help me! Please... don't let my loved one die!"

'He can't leave me. Not now... not when I finally have him by my side! Not when I finally realized that I love him this much. Not now.' But out of luck, Shuichi stops to breath.

OwAri

------------------------------------------------------------

...and that's what my story is all about... hope everyone will like it...! (smile widely)... R&R! thank you!


End file.
